fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Oxanerios
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ya Boi Spino}}Oxanerios is a large brute Wyvern that lives in Tropical and Arid Areas close to swamps and other bodies of water. Oxanerios is known for its strong jaws, sharp teeth and powerful arms which it uses to catch its main Food-source: Fish Physiology Oxanerios are large brute wyverns with unusually Long arms for its class. They are massive in size, some individuals even larger than Deviljho. Oxanerios have Thick mud-coloured scales that Insulate them from the heat of its home and the water it swims in. It has black Stripes running across its back. Oxanerios has a greenish yellow sail on its back, which has a red stripe pattern. It has narrow jaws and two rows of sharp, ridged teeth, which it uses to catch fish. Its Long arms and claws are used for protection, but also to catch Prey. Between their fingers, these Brute Wyverns have webbings. While not very fast on land, Oxanerios are extremely good swimmers and use this ability as an advantage against enemies. Behavior Oxanerios are solitary creatures. They spend most of their day in the water, returning to land to sleep. They tolerate small creatures in their territory and ignore most intruders. Humans can get relatively close to them without getting in danger. Oxanerios don't attack larger intruders on sight, but rather try to intimidate them. If they fail to dispel them, Oxanerios use their claws and fangs to defend themselves. During Droughts, Oxanerios feed on carrion and small herbivores. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Oxanerios is an adapted predator that is at the top of the semi-aquatic food chain. In the overall food chain of its habitat it places among the lower top-predators. Behavior towards other Monsters Oxanerios ignores most smaller monsters, unless they are aggressive towards them or come to close. It also doesn't attack larger or same-sized monsters instantly. However, if another monster swims through the waters they call their home, Oxanerios will attack on sight. Tracks Oxanerios leave big, deep footprints in the thick mud of their habitat. Due to their fishy diet, their dungs smells teribble. Rarely, they leave behind one of their brown scales. Specific Local Interactions When in Sandy Enviroments, like the Scorching Dunes, Oxanerios can make use of the Sand Element. Special Behaviors When another monster enters the area an Oxanerios is currently in through the water, the Brute Wyvern will attack the intruder. This mostly happens to Leviathans and Piscine Wyverns. Abilities Unlike most other Brute Wyverns, Oxanerios have large, muscular arms. They use them to catch fish and defend themselves. When an Oxanerios is cornered, it can use the smell of the fish it eats as an Advantage. It can release a gas from its nose, similar to a Skunk, which smells terrible and dispels foes. However, this smell can also attract other piscivores. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, Oxanerios will pump blood into its sail, turning it dark red * Tired State: When tired, the Colour of Oxanerios' sail fades and it moves slower Frenzy, Hyper, Apex and Tempered States * Oxanerios can be infected with the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied. Apex Oxanerios have been sighted aswell. * Hyper Oxanerios have not been sighted as of now. * Tempered Oxanerios have not been sighted as of now. Mounts Oxanerios is mounted at the base of its neck. When mounted, Oxanerios will try to throw the hunter off by slashing at them with its claws, snapping and violently shaking. If the mount Fails, the Oxanerios will grab the hunter with its jaws and Smash them into the Ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: '''Theropoda * '''Family: '''Spinosauridae * '''Subfamily: Spinosaurinae * Genus: 'Oxanerios * '''Species: '''O. poseidovenator Habitat Range Oxanerios lives in a Variety of arid and Tropical Areas, including Savannahs, Deserts, Swamps and Jungles. They live in close proximity to bodies of water. Ecological Niche Oxanerios is a highly adapted, semi-Aquatic predator. Its jaws are not made for ripping flesh and taking down Prey, but for grabbing and Holding slippery fish. It has Long arms to Slash at Prey and throw it out of the water. Oxanerios also Preys on Piscine Wyverns, like Jyuratodus. Biological Niche Oxanerios have powerful arms, that they use to catapult fish out of the water, to snap at them with its jaws, which are equipped with two rows of sharp teeth, which pierce any fish's hide. Oxanerios is adapted to Swimming, spending most of its time in the water. During Mating Season, the Sail of male Oxanerios will get more intense and bright in Colour, as they start competing for females, constantly Fighting for dominance. During this time, their shrill mating calls can be heard from miles away. Oxanerios also have a sac in their neck, where they can store water to later shoot at attackers. Oxanerios uses its sail to regulate its Body temperature and will tire more quickly should it be injured. Behavior Oxanerios are solitary creatures. During Mating Season, however, they Gather around lakes, similar to frogs. Oxanerios are docile creatures, spending most of their day slacking off at the riverbanks or Swimming through the Waters of their home. They are exclusively Diurnal. After mating, it takes About 7 months for the female to lay 5-15 eggs into a nest, which they hide with moss, sand and dirt. After another 7 months, the Young Oxanerios hatch and stay with their mother for About 2 years. During especially hot Seasons, Oxanerios can be seen digging holes to rest in. Roar Theme Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Oxanerios Scale * Oxanerios Tooth Slinger Drops Oxanerios Drops Pierce Pods Low Rank * Roar - Oxanerios roars. The roar requires HG Earplugs to block * Claw Swipe - Oxanerios attacks with its claws, knocking hunters back * Tail Swipe - Oxanerios attacks with its tail, throwing hunters back * Uppercut - Oxanerios slashes its claws at the hunter in a diagonal Line * 180 Degree Bite - Oxanerios turns 180 eighty Degrees and powerfully bites the hunter * Cross-Clawed Swipe - Oxanerios attacks with its both of its claws in two diagonal lines * Stomp - Oxanerios Stomps on the hunter * Jaw Smash - Oxanerios smashes its jaws into the hunter, throwing them back * Throwing Swipe - Oxanerios smashes its claw into the hunter, throwing them into the air * Thrash - Oxanerios grabs the hunter with its jaws, shakes them around and then throws them away * Bite - Oxanerios bites the Hunter. * Water Orb - Oxanerios shoots an Orb of Water at the Hunter, that inflicts Waterblight * Water Beam - Oxanerios shoots a Beam of Water at the Hunter, that inflicts Waterblight * Body Slam - Oxanerios throws itself into the Hunter * Triple Water Orb - Oxanerios shoots three Orbs of Water at the Hunter, that inflict Waterblight * Concentrated Water Beam - Oxanerios shoots a powerful beam of Water at the Hunter, that inflicts severe Waterblight * Fishy Breath - The Oxanerios Releases its gas at the hunter, not dealing Damage, but inflicting Soiled * Carrion Breath - The Oxanerios Releases its gas at the Hunter, not dealing Damage, but inflicting Bloodied * Mud Throw - In certain Areas, mainly swampy ones, Oxanerios can throw Mud and the Hunter, causing the Mudded Status High Rank All of Oxanerios' Claw Attacks can now cause Bleeding * Double Snap - Oxanerios bites the hunter twice * Double Tail Smash - Oxanerios smashes its tail into the hunter twice * Like a Fish - Oxanerios throws the hunter up into the air, catches them in between its jaws and then smashes them to the Ground. * Snap to the Right - Oxanerios bites the hunter on its right * Snap to the Left - Oxanerios bites the hunter on its left * Snap in both Directions - Oxanerios bites in both directions * Double Snap to the Right - Oxanerios bites the hunter on its Right twice * Double Snap to the Left - Oxanerios bites the hunter on its Left twice * Double Snap in both Directions - Oxanerios bites in both directions * Tsunami - Oxanerios shoots a Wave of Water at the Hunter G-Rank * Tsunami Beam - Oxanerios shoots out a Beam of Water, while slowly Spinning around, covering most of the battlefield * Spinning Tail Slam - Oxanerios quickly turns before smashing its tail into the Ground. * Aqua Meteor - Oxanerios spits a massive Orb of Water at the Hunter, that inflicts Severe Waterblight. * Tsunami Charge - Oxanerios smashes its jaw into the Ground, charges towards the hunter and then shoots water at them. * Fishy Cloud - Oxanerios Releases a Cloud of gas around it, that slowly deals Damage if Hunters stand in it for too Long and inflicts Soiled * Carrion Cloud - Oxanerios Releases a Cloud of gas around it, that slowly deals Damage if Hunters stand in it for too Long and inflicts Bloodied Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Resistances: 20 Water, 10 Ice, -20 Thunder, 10 Fire, 0 Dragon, 10 Earth, -10 Wind, -10 Nature Skills: Health Up (Large), Piscine Wyvern Hunter, Attack Speed Up (Small), PierceS/PierceBow, Razor Sharp/Pierce S All LV Add, Swimming Speed Up (Medium) Palico Equipment Armor Weapon Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Trivia * Oxanerios' Name is a combination of ''Oxalaia, a Spinosaurid from South America, Tenerensis, the only known Genus of Suchomimus, ''and "Ryu", which is the Japanese Word for "Dragon" or "dinosaur" * Oxanerios' Japanese Name, Sabazuru, is a combination of "Sabaku", the Japanese Word for Desert, "Mizu" the Japanese Word for Water and "Ryu". * Oxanerios was originally supposed to be an Ice Monster named "Oxalice", which has been changed to the Subspecies Frostwater Oxanerios * Oxanerios is a part and the main cause of a non-serious debate on the wiki's discord, which revolves around, which Spinosaurid-Based Monster is superior, with the other subjects being Solmaron and the more rarely mentioned Gaarung. * Both its design and behavior are based on more modern and accurate depictions of ''Spinosaurus ''and ''Oxalaia, rather than the more outdated typical theropod depictions seen in Jurassic Park 3, Ark: Survival Evolved, ''etc... ** Oxanerios also takes Inspiration from ''Irritator and Baryonyx, mainly its claws and crest. * Oxanerios is FrostSpino's most recognized Monster. * Oxanerios uses an exlusive Animation Rig, only used by itself, Frostwater Oxanerios, Magmadiver Oxanerios and Swamp Pharaoh Oxanerios. * The Turf War between Oxanerios and Bazelgeuse is a small reference to the Allied Bombing of Germany in WW2, where large amounts of fossil material of Spinosaurus was destroyed. Credits * [[User:Nrex117|'''Nrex117]]''' '''for the Taxonomy Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Mud Element Monster Category:Sand Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:FrostSpino